Falling In Too Deep
by The Original Amareaux
Summary: Taking place after Klaus bans Tyler from Mystic Falls, Caroline begins to fall apart after their sorrowful goodbye on the porch swing. Only Klaus is there to pick up her broken pieces, and before either of them realize, their dark beginning starts to give way to something more. Klaroline Goodness. *M* for a reason.


"All for you, Caroline."

Was it really all for me? Was this man in front of me announcing war within himself, just for my sake? Just because I asked him to? Did I really have that much power over him?

Tyler was long gone, by now. At the airport, probably boarding a plane and escaping to only God-knows-where. Certainly a place I didn't have any knowledge of. Hell, I didn't have any knowledge of any place, other than here, in this hell of a town and its messed-up and broken inhabitants. This small, pin-prick of a place that was my whole world. And now, Tyler wasn't even a part of my world, anymore. He was gone. And, there was a small, mourning voice inside of me that whispered that it was perminant, this time. There was no longer a reason for him to come back.

Closing my eyes, I pushed down the fresh wave of tears. My instincts were dulled from the pain tearing me from the inside-out. Instincts that were supposed to be shrieking at me to keep my eyes on the monster. Don't let him catch you with your defenses down. He'll hurt you. He'll worm his way inside. He'll take me over without a second thought or hesitation.

But my mind was fuzzy from grief. My body felt cold for the first time in a long time. I actually felt like the corpse I should have been, that day Katherine smothered me in my hospital bed. I could have laughed at how long ago that felt, like it was a completely different life. A completely different time.

I heard a huff of breath, then the scrape of a shoe as he began to turn away.

"D-don't..." I choked out around the lump in my throat.

Silence. He had stopped walking.

"Don't... leave..."

I knew I should feel disgusted with myself for this small plea. I should be horrified, guilty, covercome with revultion. But everything was still dulled. Everything was smoothed over, like a river stone. Nothing stabbed at me, nothing pierced me. All I felt was the cold, deep well that was opened in my chest. I needed something, anything, to keep from falling inside. I would have turned to Elena. Bonnie. Stefan. Matt. Hell, I'd even turn to Damon, even though he didn't have a consoling bone in his body. But no one was here. Especially Tyler.

The only being here was the man standing with me on this porch. And I was weak enough that I would greedily take his company over being left alone to sink away into the dark.

"Caroline," he murmured, almost like a warning. Maybe a protest. I couldn't tell. I could hardly understand. All I knew was I was in pain. So, so much pain.

Opening my eyes, I stared at the wood of the porch, only catching sight of his shoes. Taking slow, purposeful steps, I kept moving until I was close enough to reach my arms up toward him. I didn't even need to touch him to feel his warmth. It was a stark contrast to the chill that had set into me.

Resting my hands on his shoulder, I drew them sluggishly and clumbsily along until they touched just below his neck. I pressed myself against his stiff frame, molding myself to him. I held my breath, trying to stay the sobs that were scratching and clawing up my throat. But nothing could stop the tears that began to flow, splashing down and wetting the exposed skin of his neck and darkening the fabric of his jacket.

His chest rose and fell underneath mine, slow and purposeful. I listened to his heartbeat, a steady and speedy thrum that danced in tune with the pulse in his throat. It beat next to my ear, and I let it lull me like a nursery song. It was all I could concentrate on, all I wanted to aknowledge. Everything else was forced to be quiet. All of the pain, all of the anger, all of the devistation. All muted.

All there was, was this.

Hands pressed lightly, then firmly to my back. One slid up into my hair, stroking the back of my neck in time with his breath. I finally gave in and took one of my own, drawing air inside to my lungs. I didn't need to breathe, but my body demanded it. I gave in, knowing it knew what I needed more than I did. After all, it was more concerned with survival than I was.

Tightening my arms, I drank in more of his warmth. It was helping to keep the darkness at bay. As long as I could feel warm, I was safe. I would stay whole. I could keep living, even when my entire being screamed for the darkness.

Turning my face from his shoulder, I pressed my forehead to his throat. Yes, more warmth. I'd take it all, if I could find a way.

I felt him swallow, his soothing strokes stilling. When I felt his embrace slipping, and his warmth pulling away, panic rushed me, choking me like I was suddenly drowning.

"No!" I gasped, but he had successfully stripped me from him. He held me at arm's length, his head hanging slightly as he stared at me with a forced, cold gaze. His grip was so tight that my arms ached.

"I don't appreciate being-"

"I don't give a damn what you appreciate!" I yelled, my voice cracking. "You broke everything I loved! You've destroyed everything, and you don't even care what you've done! You owe me, Klaus! You owe me!" Tears were streaking down, again, and now the sobs were uncontrolable. I gripped his forearms to stay on my feet, my nails digging into his jacket. My knees were giving out from the weight that was coming, pressing me toward the dark, cold well yawning open wider inside me.

"You... owe... me!" I choked out every word, but they were slurred from my cries of pain.

A growl ripped the air around me, followed by a strained, "Dammit!"

I was spun around so fast that the wind lifted my hair and splashing it across my face. The siding slammed into my back, the initially sharp pain dulling as warmth pressed to my front. The numbness his embrace brought was like a ringing sigh of relief. His hands were gripping my waist, holding me tightly to him. His lips crashed to mine, chasing the rest of the cold away as his heat poured into me. I welcomed it openly, wrapping my arms around his neck to secure him to me.

Somehow, we had moved back inside, but my mind was too fuzzy to really comprehend how. Did he lead the way? Did I? Did it really matter? All I cared about was the heat, and how much of it I could get before it disappeared, just like everything else always did.

I was pressed to the wall, Klaus holding one of my legs up by the knee to hook over his hip. He ground against me, his other hand in my hair to hold me firmly to him as he tasted my tongue with his. I pushed my hands into his jacket, shoving it off his shoulders. He shrugged it off, then frantically helped me with mine, a few threads popping somewhere on the garment before I let it drop to the floor. Klaus kicked it away, then returned his attention to my lips.

His hands rubbed my arms, my sides, then the side of my raised thigh and back to cup my backside from under my dress. Curling his fingers under the lip of my panties, he tugged, and in one swift movement, he pulled them down. I dropped my leg, letting them fall down over my boots. I kicked them and the footwear off, turning back to Klaus just in time to see him pulling apart the button on his jeans, his belt already undone.

I wrapped my arms back around his neck, pulling him into a kiss. Lifting me from my feet, he planted me against the wall with my legs wrapped securely around his hips. He held me easily, even with one hand, as he reached between us to position himself. Then, in one swift move, he pushed into me. I gasped, wincing from not being completely ready, but I didn't care. I lost myself in the immediate rhythm he set, leaning my head back against the wall as he planted kisses and nips down my throat.

The heat, a burning fire under his skin, my body drank up every drop of it. It felt wonderful, loosing my mind to this physical chaos he gave me. It was sheer bliss, being able to forget. I didn't care about what I lost, I didn't care about the man who was supposed to be my enemy, but for the moment was my lifeguard, helping my head stay above water. All I cared about was the clenching, burning heat in my belly that was growing with every thrust.

It made the cold hollow in my chest lessen. That was all that mattered.

I didn't realize he was calling my name until I felt his panting breath in my ear.

"Caroline..." he groaned, pulling me to him harder and harder. I moaned from how deeply I could feel him. Pushing us off the wall, he spun us around to practically fly to the sofa. Crashing into it, I heard it skid across the floor, before I was swept back up in his touch and his taste.

I felt his body stiffen, his movements becoming subtly jerky. He was close, just like I was. Hooking my feet together over his ass, I forced him deeper, making him grunt. His hands dug into my hair, his kisses more bruising. I could feel the ball of heat in my belly pulsing, eagerly.

When I angled my hips up, the change was my undoing. The air in my lungs stalled, trapped as my mouth dropped open in a silent cry. My fingernails dug into his arms, through his shirt as my toes curled, riding out wave after wave of pure release. He thrusted twice more before he let out a deep, drawn-out groan, grinding hard into me.

We were a tangled, panting mess on the couch, Klaus leaning over me with his temple against my cheek.

"Come with me," he said in a hushed voice, like he was uttering a terrible secret. I closed my eyes, trying to make my heart slow. When I didn't answer, he sat up enough to face me and spoke, again. "Caroline, come with me. I was honest when I said I would take you around the world, introduce you to new cultures, new ways to experience life." He brushed my hair behind my ear, the tender action making my eyes blink back open.

No, I didn't want tender. I wanted hard, I wanted heat. I didn't want to be cared for. Least of all, by him.

"No," I said, shaking my head. I pushed on his chest, I was suddenly desprate to have him off me. I winced when I felt him slide out of me, making what we just did all the more real. I sucked in a shakey breath when it really began to dawn on me.

I had just... with...

Oh god... Oh god!

"Get off me!" I cried out, shoving him hard enough to roll him right off the couch. I scrambled off the cushions, fleeing in a blink of an eye to retrieve my underwear. I ripped them on, and pulled my boots on as well.

"Caroline," Klaus' voice carried from behind me. I whipped around, pressing into the wall to gain as much distance as I could from him.

"Get out!" I snapped. I watched his eyes darken with anger, his hand clutching his jacket. Thankfully, he had straightened himself up before he had come out of the livingroom.

"Do I not get any money for a cab?" he asked, acid soaking his voice.

I couldn't muster up the ability to glare at him, so I just stared at him, wide-eyed, like a deer caught in headlights. He was angry. No, he was totally pissed. What would he do? He might kill me. That would be just fitting, wouldn't it?

He gave a humorless smirk, then turned toward the doorway. Just as he pulled it open, he glanced back at me, but didn't make any eye-contact.

"I'll send for Kol's body," he growled. Then he was gone, a slamming door shaking the air around me.

I sat in my room, trying to keep my mind from wandering. Because if it did, I would walk right into the memories of the witches I had killed. I didn't even see all of their faces. I was too swept up in saving Bonnie. And I would be damned if I would lose anyone else.

It took a full hour before I realized that my hands were clutching my knees hard enough to leave dents in my skin. Sighing, annoyed with myself, I shook my arms out, then my legs.

I had to push forward. I had to be there for everyone. I had to be a rock. Stefan needed me, and so did Elena, even though she claimed she had flipped her humanity switch. I was still helping to figure out how to get her back in track.

My phone haunted me from my night stand. I had already gone through the possible people I could go and see, but my list came up short, what with all of the mess that had been going on, recently. It left not too many people free for hanging out. Which sucked. I needed a distraction. The cold was creeping in, again.

Going down my mental list one more time, I tried my best to think of someone, anyone to take my mind off of the recent events.

Stefan and Damon were swept up with the Katherine-version of Elena. Bonnie was off doing who knows what. She was harder to get a hold of than someone with no cell. Matt was at the Grill, working per the usual, and wouldn't have time to hang out with me. Tyler was...

Rather violently shaking my head, I snatched my cell from my night stand and poked open my address book. After what must have been a million scrolls through it, I stopped when I saw the one name that had any chance of being free, tonight.

I hated that I was selfish enough for comany that I tapped the name and held the phone to my ear.

Please don't pick up... please don't pick up...

"Hello, Caroline." Ugh, I hated that he could smirk even though the phone.

"Hi. Take me to the movies."

There was a pause before he responded. "And why would I do that?"

"Because I'm bored and everbody else is busy."

"I'm sorry for your lack of fun, this evening, but I am rather busy..."

"Seriously?" I demanded. "Am I that much of a loser that I'm the only one of my entire friendbase that doesn't have something to do on a Friday night?" I clamped my mouth shut when I realized I was beginning a rant. "You know what, never mind. I'm sure I'll find something to do. Like organizing my closet or something."

Just as I pulled the phone from my ear to angrily tap the 'end' button, I heard Klaus give a small sigh.

"Alright, Caroline. I will take you to the movies."

"Hey, don't give me pitty-company!" I snapped into the phone. "If you're just going to act like this is just one big inconvenience, then you can kiss my-"

"Caroline," Klaus cut me off.

"What?" I spat.

"Will you do me the honor of being my companion to the thearter, tonight?"

"Oh... well... Fine, whatever. Pick me up at seven. And don't be late!" I ordered, before I quickly hung up the phone.

Crap. Now I had to get ready.

Rushing to my messy closet, I tore through it to find the right kind of cute dress and shoes to go with it.

After taking two hours to shower, get my hair exactly the way I wanted it, getting my make-up perfect in every light, and picking out my cutest yet most sultry dress and set of matching heals, I was ready.

"There. Done," I sighed, satisfied with my reflection. I thanked whoever I needed for the fact that I could see my reflection, and I wasn't one of those cheesy vampires from those movies where they were alergic to garlic and had to be careful about what kind of water they drank.

The doorbell went off, making me leap from my chair and rush from my room. When I caught sight of Klaus standing on the other side, I purposefully slowed myself, taking my time to get to the door. I may have been desprate for company, but he didn't need to be reminded of it.

Pulling the door open, he smirked at me. But it wasn't his sarcastic smirk, it was his entertained one. Did I really know his smirks? Well, that thought was a can of worms I wasn't going to open anytime soon.

"Hi," I said, giving him a stiff smile back. Maybe this was a bad idea.

"I'm not late, am I?" he asked, smugly.

"No, you're on time," I said, glancing at the clock.

"Good. Now, shall we get going?" he asked, extending his elbow to me. I stared at it for a moment, as if it was about to do a trick, before I tucked my hand in the crease.

I nodded, letting him lead me off my porch. I glanced back at my house, then turned back to him. He looked irritatingly pleased as he lead me to his car.

Opening my door for me, I stopped to stare him straight in the eye.

"This isn't a date," I announced, sternly.

"Of course not," he grinned. "Just two friends, going to see the latest blockbuster at the thearter."

"That's right," I nodded. Awkwardly, and almost not sure whether or not he was just being sarcastic with me, I slid into the passenger seat.

"By the way, Caroline," he spoke, smoothly, as he leaned down in my doorway. "You look absolutely ravishing, tonight."

Ugh, I hated how my cheeks heated a little.

"Thanks," I said, my tone clipped. I sat back, resisting the urge to cross my arms. He thought I got this dressed up for him. Fat chance. I never went out into public unless I looked perfect. Anyone in their right mind would do the same.

I swore I heard him chuckle shortly as he closed my door for me.

This was going to be a horrible idea.

"That was by far the worst movie ever," I sighed, leading the way up my porch steps. I took out my keys, fumbling with them for a moment before I got my door unlocked.

"It wasn't so bad," he insisted.

"It had subtitles," I said, rolling my eyes as I turned around to face him. "That is the last time I let you pick the movie."

"As long as you don't choose anything that sparkles," he quipped. I laughed, shaking my head.

"Those movies lost their charm when I found out what real vampires were like," I said.

We laughed for a moment before it died down to leave us at the end of our night. Silence decended on the porch, and I fiddled with my keys, feeling suddenly nervous.

"I believe this is the part where I bid you goodnight," he suggested, bowing slightly to me. Reaching down, he touched my hand to lift it to his lips. Softly kissing the back of my knuckles, he held my hand as he stood straight, again. "I had a wonderful time, tonight, Caroline. I thank you for sharing it with me."

"You're welcome," I said, a little breathless. His hand was so warm. I felt the loss of it as he released me. When did I start missing it, when I should have been fearing it? Getting my head back on track, I quickly added, "Er, I had a good time, too."

"Goodnight," he smiled, turning away.

"Klaus," I blurted, just as he reached the top steps. Stopping, he turned to look over his shoulder to me.

"Yes, Caroline?"

"Um, would you... do you want to come in?" I asked in almost a whisper.

His faint smile faded, a serious gaze leveling at me.

"Aren't you worried what your mother will think, allowing me in for a night cap?"

"She's not home," I blushed lightly from embarassment. "She won't be back until tomorrow morning..."

I watched a new look slip into place in his blue eyes. It was one I had only seen once... A look that made my knees tremble more in excitement than terror.

And then it was gone, replaced by irritation.

"I thank you for the invitation, Caroline, but I would rather not indulge, only to be broomed out the moment it's over."

"But..." I was stunned. But he was right. I had kicked him out, before. But I was caught up in the moment. I was still realing from the pain of Tyler leaving. And yeah, it still hurt sometimes. But I was actually in my right mind, tonight. Didn't he notice that?

I walked to him, hesitating for a split second before I looked down at him. Pulling him back up the steps by his hand, I tucked my other hand behind his neck. Staring into his clear eyes for a moment, I slowly pulled him into a kiss. He didn't refuse me, which I took as a good sign. Breaking away, I rubbed the pad of my thumb along his jaw, the stubble scratching at my skin.

"Like I said, she won't be back until morning."

The hunger was back in his eyes, darkening them to a deep blue.

Leading him inside, he pushed the door closed behind him without breaking in stride as we entered past the small foyer and down the hall. I didn't hesitate to lead him into my room. Letting him walk a little further inside, I quietly closed my door. I took a breath before I turned to face him. He stood in the center of my room, looking so out of place. He was dark and sexy and dangerous. Oh, was he dangerous. I knew that there was a possibility that if I said the wrong thing, he might snap and kill me. So, to make sure that wouldn't happen, I didn't speak a word.

Without approaching him, I carefully slipped off the light jacket I had worn. Then, the stringy staps that rested on my shoulders. Undoing the thick belt around my waist, I tried not to let my hands shake from the weight of his stare. He was patient, but I could see how tense his shoulders were, like he was coiled so hard, he might spring at any second. It sent shivers up my spine.

Once the belt was on the floor, my dress followed, landing in a silent pile at my feet. I took one step forward, out of my shoes. Now he was close enough to reach out and touch, if I wanted.

I was suddenly unsure of exactly how much I wanted to take off in front of him, like this. All I had left was my bra and panties, both a petal blue and lacey.

He just stood there, watching me. I could almost feel his gaze sweeping slowly from my feet to my face and back, over and over. Wasn't he going to do something? Didn't he want to touch me?

Oh no... He wasn't going to lay a finger on me. He was going to take revenge for kicking him out, after the first time. But didn't he see that this time was different? I knew what I was doing, this time. I knew what I wanted, and I wasn't in panic-mode or depressed. I just wanted him, because he was the only one there for me.

"Caroline," he murmured, lowly.

"Klaus," I replied, warily.

He nodded to me, "Continue."

I swallowed, unable to mask the trembling in my fingers, anymore.

"You, first," I insisted, trying to sound brave and commanding.

He smirked, which made my heart flutter for a moment, thinking that maybe he was staying.

"Now, that would be fair, wouldn't it?" he nodded. Instead, he backed up a step to turned my desk chair around and sit down in it. Fixing his jacket, his smirk disappeared. "But I don't play fair, do I, sweetheart? So, as I said... Continue." His eyes burned with a devious light, and I couldn't tell if it was because he was way into this kind of foreplay, or he was setting me up for a major disappointment.

Grinding my teeth, I sighed through my nose.

"Fine," I snapped, feeling ridiculous. Reaching behind me, I quickly unbuckled my bra.

"Ah-ah," he scolded, lightly. I locked eyes with him, daring him to speak. Being the immortal hybrid, he didn't even flinch at my threatening glare. "Slowly, love. There's no need to rush. We do have 'til morning, after all."

I took a deep breath, then released the back I had undone. Clamping my arms to my sides, I held my bra in place as I drooped the shoulder straps down my arms. Now, nothing held my bra in place but the pinches pieces.

I leveled a rebelious stare his way. Swaying my hips up to him, I stood with my feet slightly apart, before him. Our knees were practically touching. Heat rolled off him in waves, making my lower stomach clench lightly.

"If you want to see more, you're going to have to take the rest off, yourself."

I saw his throat work as it was his turn to swallow, but he kept his stern gaze on me.

"Seems we are at a stalemate."

"Or..." I let the word hang before I crawled onto his lap, straddling his thighs. I moved suggestively, knowing he would get the hint.

When he didn't respond, I sighed. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I let my bra drop free as I hugged him to me, using him to cover the bits I just exposed. I felt his shoulders stiffen as I dragged my nose along his throat, up his pulse. The vampire in me had a fleeting thought of nipping him, maybe get some of his blood in my system so if he were to bite me out of anger or revenge, I wouldn't be hurt.

Restraining myself, I exhaled against the throbbing vein. I heard his heart pick up a little. So, I did have an effect on him. I wondered what else I could do to make his heart skip a beat.

"I'm sorry, about before," I whispered against his ear. "It's not going to end like last time. I promise. So, let me make it up to you."

He remained silent, which I took as a good sign. So, while holding my breath, I sat up, trying to resist covering my chest with my arms. I let him drink in the new view, trying not to squirm.

Sliding slowly off his lap, he let his arms dangle at his sides as I knelt between his spread knees. He watched me, curiously, as I grasped his belt and worked it open. I looked up at him as I unsnapped the buttons down the fly of his jeans. Truthfully, I was afraid to look, but knowing I had touched it, before, made it a little easier.

I prolonged the sight of him long enough to pull the front of his boxer-briefs down. I felt something spring free, soothing the fear that he wasn't turned on at all from the sight of me. That would have killed my self confidence in one shot.

Running my palm up the shaft, I felt goosebumps spring up my arms and my lower reigions tingle. The tingle grew sharper when I saw his jaw clench, the muscles working on each side. His gaze grew hotter, soaking in the sight and feel.

Without a word, I turned my face down and licked the head. Klaus' hips jerked, but remained in place and annoyingly quiet. I vowed to make him break that silence, one way or another.

Taking him deep in my mouth, and only fitting barely over half, I swirled my tongue up the vein that ran along the underside. I was thankful that I didn't have to breathe, being able to leave out the pauses for a fresh lungful of air. It didn't take long before I had worked up a good amount of saliva along the whole rock-hard length, letting my hand I had fisted around the base to stroke easily up and down with my mouth.

Dipping my tongue into the slit at the top, he finally let out a muffled, sharp grunt. I smiled, victorious. I did it, again, making him jerk and moan.

Pulling him from my mouth, I glanced up at him. I made sure to slowly stroke the full length of him as I smiled, sweetly.

"What's wrong, Klaus?" I asked, inoccently.

A growl vibrated in his chest. I bit my lip, the sound like pure animal seduction. I rubbed my thighs together, the anticipation of being touched killing me.

I was ripped off the floor and tossed onto my back, onto my bed, before I could blink or even react. Holy shit, he was fast!

He was over me, then his mouth was on mine, his tongue forcing its way past my teeth. I gasped from the sudden change, but welcomed it. I took action, pushing his jacket off his shoulders and helping him to pull his shirt over his head. It was a frenzy of ridding him of his clothing, before he turned his attention to the last scrap of cloth I wore. With one swift move, he yanked them down my legs and tossed the small bit of lace across the room.

I thought he was going to move back up to lay over me, but he remained on his knees between my legs, bent over my waist. He trailed rough kisses down my skin, his stubble making the sensation all the more stimulating. His hot mouth kissed and lightly nipped down one hip, his long, strong hands spreading my knees widely apart.

I moaned when I felt his scortching breath on me, heating my already burning core. I gripped my sheets instead of him, making sure not to rush him. If he wanted to take his time, I would have to deal with it. But, god, I wanted him to go faster! All this foreplay was driving me crazy!

When he took his first lick, I all but jerked up into his mouth. Klaus made a small chuckle before spreading his palms over my hips, pinning me to the matress with a bit of hybrid strength. Now, even if I tried, I wouldn't be able to move an inch.

"Relax, Caroline," he purred, lifting his head to smirk at me.

"Yeah, easy for you to say," I huffed back. My attitude only made him grin wider.

Ducking slowly back down, he kept his eyes trained on my face as he took another long, deep lick. I gasped, pushing my head back into the pillow. Sensations rushed through me, making my muscles spasm and jerk under his very skilled tongue.

"Klaus! I'm..." I gasped, again, an overwhelming wave of pleasure shooting through me. My body tensed, on the edge of exploding under him. Giving in, I dug my fingers into his curly, blond hair, yanking a little less than lightly on him. He growled against me, but gave me what I wanted. Sucking hard on my peak, he thrusted two fingers into me. I choked on a moan, my release washing over me, drowning me in it. My whole body reacted, bowing my back off the bed and sending strong tremmors through my legs and arms. My toes even curled as I rode out my orgasm.

Sitting up, he looked down at me as I panted on the bed, left as nothing but a boneless puddle.

Crawling over me, he sighed, contently. "That was beautiful, love," he whispered, sweetly, against my lips. I could smell my arousal on his mouth and chin. And then I could taste it when he kissed me.

Finally recovering, I smiled deviously up at him. "It's not over, yet."

In a blur, I flipped him onto his back, letting me perch on his lap. I pressed his hands into the bed on either side of his head, and even though he was infinately stronger than I was, I made it seem like I had him trapped. When in all reality, all he had to do was sit up to break my hold.

Positioning myself over his very erect shaft, I didn't have any trouble sliding just the head inside from being so wet. He let out a strained breath, his pulse quickening under my palms. I slid my fingers up into his hands, entertwining them together.

Taking my time, and teasing him like he did me, I rocked my hips back and forth without letting any more of him slide inside.

"Caroline," he growled, his face suddenly serious. Looks like someone didn't like to be teased.

"Just shut up and let me play," I ordered, lightly.

He chuckled, "As you wish, love."

Leaning down, I kissed his throat and down his collarbone, then slowly lowered my hips down to burry him as deeply as I could get him. He moaned, his own hips rocking up into me, eagerly. Pleasure sparked through me at every small movement.

Finally giving in to the need, I lifted myself up to plunge him back inside. Easily developing a slow, sensual rhythm, I sat up, pulling his hands up with me to press to my chest. Leaving them there, I arched my back to grasp his thighs for better leverage as I picked up my pace a little. I couldn't help but jerk every few seconds as he played with and pinched my nipples, making them pebble under his sure fingers.

I let my head tip back, absorbing the raw, pure pleasure. I was so swept up in the moment that I didn't realize he had sat up until his arms were around my waist, helping me move against him. His face was burried at the crook of my neck. his teeth grazing my sensative skin. I had a fleeting thought that he was going to bite me.

"Caroline," he murmured between kisses and light nips.

"Klaus," I moaned in response.

"Bite me," he said, roughly, his hips rising to meet mine every time they came down. "Drink from me."

"What?" I gasped, my body clenching around him, making him groan. I did want to bite him. I'd be stupid if I tried to deny it. I mean, I was a vampire, after all. But if Klaus wanted his blood in my system, it was because of only one thing.

"Do it," he urged, his fingers digging into my shoulders to thrust harder up into me. "I want to taste you."

I nodded as best as I could, before I felt my teeth lengthen and the veins pulse under my suddenly blood-shot eyes. Letting out a hiss, I sunk my teeth into the curve of his neck. He growled, a hand coming up to grip the back of my hair and hold my mouth in place.

I'd never drank blood while having sex, before. I had always thought it would be weird and a huge turn-off for the guy. But he had told me to do it, sweaping away the worry. And with his cock twitching inside of me, he seemed to enjoy it. An intense, overwhelming pleasure raced through me, starting at my throat and zinging through my whole body, only to end where Klaus and I were joined. Wave after wave of the strange but addictive feeling shot through me with every swallow.

Tearing my head back by my hair, I yelped, but my core tightened around him. Having my hair pulled was one of those buttons, and his deep, animalistic groan let me know he realized it.

Twisting his fingers tighter into my hair, I stared at him with my neck presented to him. He slowed his thrusting, stilling my hips, even though I fought against his firm grip on me. I didn't want to stop. Fire raged inside me, demanding release.

His eager eyes bore into mine as he leaned forward. I watched as his deep blue eyes changed to a feirce yellow surrounded with black. They were enhanced with throbbing veins along the bottom, giving him a dark, sinister look. I lost sight of his face as he pressed his lips to my bare shoulder, kissing and licking the skin. Then, slowly, he drew his fangs along my flesh, sending a sharp shiver up my back.

"Do you want me to bite you, Caroline?" he asked, his hot breath blowing over me.

I nodded as best I could, my hands clutching his shoulders. My hips were still trying to move against him, but he wouldn't allow it.

"Klaus," I whined, quietly. He chuckled at my plea.

A sharp pain stung my shoulder, making me cry out. The cry soon turned into a long moan, my hips struggling harder to do something, anything. Finally, he allowed me to move. He was still latched onto me as I crashed my hips into his, desprate to release.

Flipping us over, Klaus finally pulled back. My blood coated his mouth, dripping down his chin. He didn't hesitate to kiss me, his blood and mine mixing on our tongues. It was enough to push me over the edge, my climax swallowing me whole. Breaking the kiss, I cried out, my body tensing and spazming under him as he continued to pound into me.

With a drawn-out groan, Klaus came, burrying himself deeply inside of me. I clutched to him until we had both calmed, panting lightly from the sensations.

"Holy shit," I practically giggled. "I didn't know biting was that..."

"Pleasurable?"

"Hot," I finished, earning a grin from him.

"I've never found it quite this enjoyable, either," he said. Brushing a hand down my temple, he let his fingertips linger along the cheek. My heart clenched at the sudden tenderness in his eyes. But then it was gone, replaced with a seductive, lopsided grin. "Care for another round, sweetheart?" he asked, then emphasized his request with a hard thrust into me, making me gasp. Holy crap, he was hard, already?!

"Bring it on, hybrid," I teased, wrapping my legs around his hips and digging my heals into his backside to make him crush against me, again. He outright laughed, making my whole body sudden feel like I was floating on air.

For the last two weeks, I had been secretly sneaking around with Klaus, behind my friends' backs.

It made me the lowest of the low, but there was something about him... I liked the blame the accent. But, if I were honest with myself, if I had such a thing about accents, I'd watch the Bond films. It definately wasn't the accent, but it did make the way he spoke to me all the more enticing.

Currently, I was sitting inside the Grill, tapping my fingers rappidly on my half-empty soda glass, waiting for a certain hybrid original to come strolling his way inside. His text had said he was going to be here at eight, and even though it was only seven-fifty, I stared at the entrance, expectantly.

"Care," Matt spoke from beside me. I jumped, whipping around to look up at him. He jerked back a little in surprise, then gave me a nervous laugh. "It's about time to snapped out of it. I've been trying to get your attention for the past thirty seconds."

"What?" I asked, smiling embarassedly up at him. "I'm sorry. What's up?"

Matt glanced around for a moment before leaned toward me a little and dropping his voice. "I know you don't really eat... normal food much, anymore, but you gotta order something if you want to keep the booth."

"Oh!" I gasped, feeling ridiculously stupid. "Right, of course. Um, I'll take a large fry?"

He shook his head, smiling. "Okay, I'll get that in for you."

"Thanks, Matt," I said, trying to sound perky.

He eyed me for a moment. "Is there anything wrong, Caroline? I mean, you've been staring at the doorway for the last ten minutes."

Crap. I had to learn to be more subtle.

"No, nothing's wrong. Just a lot on my mind, I guess."

"Well, if you want to talk to me about it, let me know, okay?" he offered. "I know we're exes and all, but I still like to think we're close, you know?"

My heart melted a little for him.

"Thanks, Matt," I sincerely said, touching his arm. "That means a lot to me."

He smiled, nodding, as he headed to the kitchen to give my order. I watched him until he disappeared, glad to have a friend like him.

Then the feeling turned sour when I realized that I was practically betraying him because I was literally sleeping with the enemy every chance we got.

"It looks like you and the quarterback had a healthy break-up."

I jumped, Klaus standing by my table. He slid into the seat across from me, his sudden presence making my heart pick up.

"Klaus," I said, before I could steady myself. "You're early," I faked a glare his way.

"So are you. Were you eager to see me?" he asked, a devilish smirk on his face. God, I wanted to lick that smirk and slap it at the same time.

"Nope," I shrugged, noncommitally. "I just had nothing to do."

Leaning his elbows on the table, he tipped his head down slightly as he locked his eyes on mine. Shit, I knew that look.

"Would you like something to do?" he asked, his tone dripping with pure sex.

The muscles between my thighs clenched, excitedly. I bit my lip, the action catching his attention. I saw his eyes darken slightly in response. The air practically crackled around us in anticipation.

"Here's your fries, Care," Matt announced, sliding a red basket in between us. I blinked, sitting back. When did Klaus and I get so close?

When I noticed Klaus hadn't moved, I felt a familiar shiver of fear run through my chest.

"Thanks, Matt," I said, grabbing the basket and shoving a hot fry into my mouth. I tried not to look at either of them as I waited for Matt to head off to help another table.

But he just stood there.

Oh god, this was going to end horribly.

"What do you want?" Matt asked in a rather rude tone that suggested he wanted to know why Klaus was at my table, not his drink order.

"I'll have a scotch," Klaus replied, flashing him a knowing smirk. "And bring my date, here, the same."

I almost choked on my fry.

"Date?" Matt echoed, his eyes shooting wide. He turned to me, watching me feverantly shake my head.

"No-!" I coughed the fry down. "No, we're not on a date!"

"Now, now, Caroline, you act like you're ashamed to be sitting together with me," Klaus teased. I shot him a death glare.

I turned back to Matt. "He invited himself to sit here."

"Then do you want your order to go?" Matt asked.

"Yes," I answered, quickly, then shot Klaus another glare. "I do."

"You got it," Matt said, giving Klaus his own version of an unfriendly look, before he picked up my fries and brought them toward the bar.

"Come now, Caroline," Klaus chuckled. "Don't leave just because of a little teasing."

"It's hard to keep things under wraps when you're telling everyone that we're dating!" I hissed under my breath.

His humor faded. "You're a fool if you believe you can hide us forever."

"Doesn't mean I won't try," I snapped. Hastily climbing from my seat, I stomped my way to the bar to pay for my fries and head home.

So much for a fun roll in the hay. Now, I was too pissed off to concentrate on being horny.

Ugh! Klaus was such a jerk!

I smiled a bit stiffly at Matt as he handed me my food.

"Thanks," I said, pulling money out from my back pocket to hand to him. He cashed me out, his eyes glancing back to my booth every second.

"He's really got a thing for you."

"Yeah, no kidding," I grumbled, fumbling with my change.

"What about you?"

"Huh?" I looked up to see his eyes locked on my face.

"What about you?" he asked, again. His gaze was serious, almost suspicious.

"What about me?" I demanded, irritably.

He sighed, "Don't play dumb, Care. You suck at acting."

The sudden realization that Matt might have noticed something he shouldn't have froze me straight to the bone. I couldn't breathe. The only word I could think was 'DENY!'.

"I'm not interested in Klaus," I insisted. "I'm not stupid."

"You seemed pretty into him a minute ago."

I rolled my eyes, "Give me a break." Tucking my fries under my arm, I tossed my purse over my shoulder. "I'll talk to you, later."

I wasn't ashamed to admit that I practically retreated from the Grill. Meeting Klaus there was stupid, beyond anything I had ever done. Of course Matt would see us. Of course there would be talk. And of freaking course looks and small little actions would happen that were subtle, but very noticable, that would give us away in a heartbeat.

Great. Matt was probably going to tell Elena or Bonnie about my 'date' with that stupid hybrid. When it really wasn't a date. He didn't ask me to go there, he just texted me and said he was going to be stopping by there for a drink. Me, being overy horny from a few days of cooling off-our schedules didn't seem to want to match up-was desprate for a romp.

And all I got as a result was a box of fries I was too irritated to eat.

Tossing them into the first trash bin I walked by, I marched to my car, yanking my keys from my purse.

"Caroline," Klaus's smooth voice spoke from behind me. I wasn't surprised he had popped up, somehow knowing he would follow me out here.

"What," I grumbled, pushing the button on my keychain to unlock my car. It gave a small beep, the light flashing, before I grabbed the handle and yanked the door open. I tossed my purse inside, then moved to climb in after, but a hand shot out, slamming it back shut. I gave a frustrated cry, turning around to glare at him. "What is your issue!"

"I didn't realize our night had ended, already," he said, qwirking a brow at me.

"Well, it did," I glared. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

I turned back around to try to open my door, again, but I was suddenly pressed to the side of the car, a firm and very strong body holding me there. Klaus planted his hands on either sides of my shoulders, keeping me in place.

"But I'm not finished," he half-growled, half-purred.

My whole body tingled at the sound.

"Klaus, not here," I begged, quietly, my eyes darting around. It wasn't quite dark enough to hide us from view, and we weren't all that far from the Grill. We were going to get caught.

His hands gripped my shoulders, then slid down my arms and down my sides. He ground his hips into my backside, suggestively, just as his fingers trailed down my waist. I bit back a gasp.

"What if I wanted it here? Now?" he asked, his daring touch reaching lower, tracing the curve of my hip inward until he grazed the juncture between my thighs. This time, I did gasp, bucking back into him.

"Then I would tell you to-AH!"

He had lifted my flowy skirt, plunginig a finger down the front of my panties. He rocked against me as he toyed with the sensative nub he had easily found. I could feel just how turned on he was, his rock-hard erection digging into my rear with every slow thrust.

He paused, making me groan in disproval.

"Hmm? What was that, sweetheart? You didn't seem to answer me."

"You're such a jerk," I panted over my shoulder, my need beginning to cloud my judgement. I tried to remember that we were out in the open. The exact place I didn't want to be.

"Ah, yes, but you like what this jerk can do to you," he breathed in my ear. To prove his point, he dipped a single finger inside of me, earning him a choked cry. I gripped my car, trying not to claw my way over it. I couldn't stand still, my body immediately reacting to his skilled touch. I pressed backward into his hips, rocking on his fingers as he toyed mercilously with me.

"N-no! Klaus!" I gasped, trying desprately to twist around or break it strong grasp. But his single hand on my waist kept me locked in place. I sometimes hated that he was infinately stronger than I would ever be. It made me helpless to stop him when he got into one of these kinds of moods.

His hand was suddenly gone, and so was his body. I whipped around, pulling my skirt down. Klaus didn't move too far from me, his eyes still hungry, but not for blood.

I knew how he felt.

"Fine, get in," I hissed at him, yanking my door open and slamming it shut a bit hard. I tried not to watch him walk around the front and slide into my passenger side.

Halloween was going to be epic with a capital 'E'.

I had organized a huge carnival that was scattered around the school grounds, a dozen or so huts for games and food, along with a rather large section of the school as a super scary Haunted House. Some of it was put together with the help of a few fellow vampires, a very crafty witch, and a whole batallion of seniors that were at my disposal.

Hefting a huge box of game supplies over my shoulder, I made my way down the black cloth-draped hallway. I read over my 'To Do' list, again, smiling when I had almost everything checked off. All I really needed to do, now, was check in with my volunteers for the Haunted House. They should be hopefully all done getting ready. If not, I was going to light a fire under their asses. There was no way I was going to let anyone throw a kink in this carnival.

Rounding a corner, I walked out of the entrance and took one more turn into a side room where my ghouls and goblins were supposed to be getting their make-up on.

Pushing the door open with my hip, I dropped the box onto the floor.

"Okay, people! How's it coming? Almost done?" I asked. Surveying the room, I spotted a few of my fellow Seniors sporting masks ranging from Jason to Freddy and a few werewolves. I almost snickered when I saw the hairy, rubber faces.

There was a murmur that rolled around the room, full of 'good's and 'yeah's. I spotted Elena and Bonnie toward the back, Damon perched behind his-I shuddered-girlfriend.

Ugh, that guy was so slimey. I still remembered what he had done to me a year ago, when I first met him and was still human. Something he used to his maximum advantage.

But, then again, with who I had chosen to be my happy-time partner, I didn't really have room to talk. At least I didn't flaunt my shameful side around in front of all of my friends. I had the common sense to keep it hidden.

Elena and Bonnie were going to be goblins in the third section of the course, which was perfect. Elena was light as a vampire on her feet, which made her perfect for sneaking around. Bonnie could use her witchy-ness to trick people with a few simple optical illusions, something we set up and coriographed before-hand.

"Hey, where's Stefan?" I demanded. "He's supposed to be my Goblin No. 3."

"He said, and I quote, 'I don't do dress-up'," Damon spoke up, even using air-quotes to emphasize his point.

"But he said he would help!" I whined. "Who's supposed to fill his spot?"

"How about Damon?" Elena suggested.

"Scaring countless children in the name of all things spooky? Sure, I'm in," Damon grinned down at Elena. She rolled her eyes up at him.

"No. No freaking way," I said, shaking my head. "You would have way too much fun with it." I quieted my voice down to whisper to them, "Plus, I need vampires I can trust 'not' to take nips off of the townsfolk."

"C'mon, don't be a party pooper," he pouted.

"I said no," I insisted, then turned my my heel. I clapped once to get everyone's attention. "Okay, everybody! The Haunted House opens in ten minutes for the first round of kids. Remember, go easy on them, okay? They're only going to be elementary-aged, so we don't need any complaints from angry parents. And text me if your section has any complications or if anything happens. Okay? I'll be walking through periodically to make sure everything is good, anyway. And I'll let everyone know when you can amp up the scare-factor for the more mature crowds."

I turned back to Elena and Bonnie.

"I'll let you know if I find another goblin to help out."

They both nodded, then I made my exit, my box of goodies in tow.

Heading outside, I looked over my check list one more time. I then wished I hadn't when I heard a smooth, brittish voice carry from next to the popcorn stand.

"Hard at work, I see."

I tried not to stumble over my own heels. I felt instantly embarassed and annoyed with myself. Every time the immortal-pain-in-my-ass-slash-sex-on-a-stick hybrid popped up without warning, I always had to catch myself.

"Yes, I am. So, if you'll excuse me," I grumbled, trying to put distance between us as fast as humanly possible. I almost wished there were no other people around so I could blur away.

"Don't tell me you're still mad at me for our little tift a couple nights ago," he purred, suddenly next to me. He grabbed my arm, almost making me drop my box. Thank god for vampire reflexes. He grinned, devilishly at me, leaning in to murmur, seductively, "I thought I had made it up to you. A few times."

I tried and failed not to blush when the memory came back. Boy, did he curl my toes that night. I had turned into Jell-O by the third round. He had wanted more, after that, too. Unlimited energy must come with being the original hybrid.

He smirked wider when he saw my cheeks heat.

"I don't want to be seen in public with you, if you're going to be blabbing about our personal life to my friends," I snapped through clenched teeth.

"Wouldn't it be easier if you told everyone that you've fallen for the big bag wolf?" he asked, quirking his head, curiously, at me.

"Excuse me?" I demanded, taking a bit aback by his candor. "Who said I ever fell for you? We're only sleeping together, not boyfriend and girlfriend. We're not even friends with benefits. We're... we're aquantinces with benefits."

His face grew serious, making the short hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Crap, I've pissed him off. Or hurt his feelings. The latter was usually worse.

"I don't see who you're trying to fool, Caroline," he growled at me. Pulling the box from my grasp, he dropped it at our feet, then dragged me backwards around the building so fast that even my vampire reflexes didn't have time to kick in. Pulling me into a darkened corner, he pinned me to the wall, his knee between my thighs and his hands gripping my waist to keep me from bolting.

"Klaus!" I gasped, my eyes wide. "Stop!"

"Why?" he asked, leaning in to run his nose along my throat. "Don't you like it when I touch you? When I want to do indecent, dirty things with you?" He groaned against my skin, his hips grinding suggestively into mine. "Like what I want to do to you right now."

"Klaus," I swallowed, my hands clutching his jacket. I wasn't sure if I want trying to push him away or pull him closer. My head was fogging, the spot where his thigh pressed to me gaining a rush of heat.

"Yes, love?" he asked, his voice dripping with pure sex.

"Someone's going to see us," I choked out.

"Then let them see," he growled before capturing my lips with his. His kiss was brutal, consuming. I was instantly lost in it. I had to claw my way out of the sudden desire to let him hike up my skirt and show exactly what he wanted to do to me.

Ripping my mouth away, I panted out, "Please, Klaus. Stop... Not here."

"Then were?" he asked, tucking his mouth into the crook of my neck and giving me a light nip. I had to bite my lip to keep from groaning.

"I..." God, those lips were so distracting! "I, uh, I need to... get... back... Klaus, seriously, stop!" I finally shouted at him. I pushed against his chest, gaining enough space from his magic mouth to clear my head. Mostly. My mind came completely back to me when I saw the smug smile he wore.

"I have a job as Halloween Commitee Chair Head to make sure this whole thing goes off without a hitch. I don't have time for a quicky. I need to get back to work!"

He only looked more entertained. Which pissed me off all the more.

"Then I will be looking forward to the festivities," he said, taking a step back and giving me a swift bow. I didn't know if he meant it to be sarcastic or just a gentlemanly thing.

I huffed, straightening my skirt and jacket, before I stomped off from around him.

The moment I rounded the corner, I skidded to a halt.

Stefan stood there, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open slightly.

"Stefan..." I breathed.

Oh no... oh no, oh no...

"Were you just...?" he trailed.

Cue Klaus to come waltzing from around the corner. If he didn't know that Stefan was standing there, possibly the whole time, he didn't give any indication that he had.

"Ah, Stefan. How are you on this wonderful, crisp, autumn day?"

Stefan didn't respond, his eyes darting back and forth between Klaus and mine. The look they held was nothing more than utter surprise. I was pretty sure he was stuck in shock.

After a beat, Klaus spoke, again, breaking the spell on us. "Well, even though this is rivetting conversation, I have a few things to attend to. Caroline." His fingers brushed my lower back, making me flinch like he had tried to strike me.

He took his sweet time walking off down the lawn, and to the parking lot. He disappeared from my periferal, leaving me alone with a huge, huge problem.

"Caroline, what..." Stefan started, but like before, he lost his words. He tried a second time, finally making it to the end of his sentence. "What the hell was that?"

"N-nothing!" I sputtered. "Stefan, it wasn't anything!"

Fury exploded over his face, filling his stare with so much rage that I had to take a step back. "Is he taking advantage of you? Did he compel you to do that with him?"

What? He thought Klaus had forced me?

"Stefan, wait-"

He was pacing, his knuckles white, "I knew Klaus had a thing for you, but I didn't know he would go that far!"

"Stefan!" I yelled, catching his arm. He stopped, staring at me as I swallowed, hard, to force the next words out. "Klaus didn't compel me. I... it was all voluntary."

"All?" He blinked at me, and I could see the disgust slipping in to shadow the rage. "How long has this been going on?"

"Um... since Tyler left..."

"Are you kidding me?" he demanded, pulling his arm from my grip so he could face me fully. "Caroline, do you even know what you're doing? This is Klaus!" His voice dropped as he took a glance around before continuing. "You have to know what you're doing is more than just wrong. You are literally sleeping with the enemy."

"I know," I whispered, my gaze dropping to my feet. I could feel tears threatening to ruin my make-up. I tried to blink them back before I looked back up at him. "I know. Just, please, Stefan, don't tell anyone about us. I didn't want this to get out-"

"You want me to help you hide the fact that you're in bed with Klaus?" Stefan demanded.

"Yes, I do." I failed to stop a tear from falling, making the fact that I felt completely pathetic even worse. "If it gets out, I'll lose everyone. And I can't... Not after Tyler."

Stefan sighed, his anger still obvious, but at least toned down. He shook his head, running his hand through his hair.

"How deep are you in this?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, slowly.

"Are you in love with him?"

My mouth opened, an immediate denial set and ready to jump out, but I just stood there, looking like a fish out of water. What was wrong with me? I couldn't be in love with Klaus. We didn't have that kind of relationship. It was purely physical. Sure, we had been on a couple dates... well, more like four or so... but that didn't mean I was falling for him or anything.

"Caroline!"

Stefan looked up over my shoulder, catching sight of one of the game hut volunteers. I quickly wiped away the fallen tears on my face, hoping I didn't look like a wreck. He came jogging up to us, nodding to Stefan as a hello.

"Hey, Anthony," I said, slapping on my best fake smile.

"Where's the box for the games? Everything's about to start."

"Oh, um, over there," I said, pointing to the spot Klaus and I had been standing before he whisked me away into the dark.

"Okay, cool," he said. "Everything's all set and we're ready to open."

"Good," I nodded. "Tell everyone to go ahead."

Anthony nodded in response, jogging off to the large box I had been carrying. He picked it up, with a little bit of effort, and hauled it off to the huts. I stared after him, feeling numb. If Stefan didn't want to help me keep my dirty, little secret, then how many of my friends would I lose?

Well, that answer was easy enough. All of them.

"Stefan," I whispered. "Please..."

He sighed, but I couldn't tell what he was thinking because I didn't want to see the disappointment on his face.

"I never saw anything," he mumbled.

Translation: I won't say anything, but leave me out of it.

I gave him a watery smile, before I turned to high-tail it back into the school. After a few twists and turns, I made it to an abandoned classroom, one that was off the beaten path for the Haunted House. It was supposed to be locked, to keep unwanted students out during the festivities, but I had special privelages since I was the Head Chair for the committee and all. I even had my own keyring, including a master key for all of the classrooms.

Slamming the door behind me, I leaned on the wood and glass, unable to stop the tears.

I'd been caught.

Stefan did say he wouldn't say anything, but when would the next time be that someone saw something they shouldn't have? Matt was already suspicous, and Stefan 'knew'. Who else was wondering if anything strange was going on between us?

I sniffled, my whole body shaking as I cried into my hands.

I knew what I was doing was wrong. But I wanted to do it. I wanted Klaus. He was a horrible, evil, selfish murderer. He tried to kill all of us at least once, and had succeeded in killing people important to my friends and to me. But I wanted him.

Maybe I was compelled...

No, that was the coward's excuse. I had been in such a low point and so broken when Tyler left. It was my doing when Klaus and I... And even the second time. I was selfish and wanted someone to be close to, to make the emptiness go away.

I just didn't know that the emptiness would be filled with Klaus. He saved me from myself, from becoming so depressed I wouldn't have been able to function. Being with him made me feel, again. But at what cost?

A soft knock on the window made me jump and spin around, my palms immediately going to wipe my runny mascara away. I gasped softly when I saw Klaus staring back at me, his face blank, but a small bit of concern showing through.

Emotion surged in my throat, choking me, making fresh tears fall.

Opening the door, Klaus, stepped inside, pulling it shut behind him. Reaching up, he pulled the shade down, before turning back to me. His arms came around me, pulling me into a hug, sending my whole body into shock. Was he... was he trying to comfort me?

"I'm truely sorry, Caroline," he murmured into my hair. "I didn't realize how much this was affecting you."

Gripping his jacket, I felt ridiculous as I blubbered into his shoulder.

"Do you want me to take care of it?" he asked, quietly, once I calmed enough.

"What?" I gasped, yanking back to look up at him. Usually that meant someone was going to die.

"I could compel him to forget," he offered. It was strange and a little disturbing to see the sincerity in his blue eyes as he said something like that. And even though it was tempting, I would never do that to Stefan. I knew how it felt to have your mind tampered with, and I could never do that to one of my friends.

"No," I insisted, shaking my head, my blond curls bouncing around my face. God, I looked like a hot mess. "I just need to get cleaned up." I gave a fake, forced laugh. "I've got a carnival to run. Who knows what would happen if I didn't keep an eye on everything."

"Of course, love," he smiled, gently. The look was one I had never seen, before. It made my heart leap in my chest. The sudden emotion propelled me forward, pressing a kiss to his lips. He froze, since I had probably surprised him as much as I was surprising myself, before he responded to me, his arms tightening around me to pull me closer. I fell into the kiss, into his taste, letting it wash away all of the anxiety and fear. Sliding my hands up around his neck and along the curls at the back of his neck, I held on, letting him calm me and balance me.

Who knew Klaus, of all people or immortals, could do that for me.

Slowly pulling away, I blinked up at him, taking in his wide, intense eyes.

"Thank you," I whispered.

He looked like he was struck silent, only nodding back to me.

"I'm gonna go get cleaned up," I smiled a little at him, before I ducked out of the room and to the nearest bathroom.

Closing the door behind me, I took a moment to stare at myself in the mirror. I had the same face I always had, and would have forever, since I would never age, again. But there was something different. Maybe it wasn't in my looks, but in my attitude. Maybe, since being with Klaus, I had grown.

'Or I could just be crazy,' I thought, shaking my head. But either way, I wasn't the same Caroline. I was a new me. And I think I liked who I was, and who I was with.

Stefan's question came back to me. Was I in love with Klaus? Was that even possible?

Unable to find an answer for myself, I pushed it aside and finished cleaning up my black-streaked face.

I had a carnival to run.

I laid in bed, in my comfy pajamas, completely mentally exhausted. Physically, I was fine, a perk of being a vampire. But I was kind of hungry. I thought about going out to find something to eat, but that was a pain in the ass. Plus, if Stefan was out and about, I didn't want to run into him. I could snatch some blood from the blood bank, but that was frowned apon, too, since any inconsistancies that came up, my mother had to deal with them. I didn't want to add to her already huge work-load. It was one of the reasons she wasn't home much as it was.

A knock on my door made me frown. I didn't really want to get up, but my curiosity was stronger than my want to be lazy. So, rolling out of bed, I trudged my was from my room and down the short hall. I paused for a moment when I saw Klaus on the other side, smiling slyly at me through the glass. I didn't hesitate to open the door, allowing him inside.

"Hey," I smiled back.

"Good evening," he bowed slightly. Pulling his arm from around his back, he presented me with a insulated lunch box. "I figured after the long night you've had, you could use the pick-me-up."

"You read my mind," I sighed, happily, taking the cooler and practically skipping to the kitchen. He followed silently behind me. I reached for a couple of tall, glass cups, before unzipping the lunch box and pulling out an unlabeled bag. I quirked a brow at him, holding up the simple bag. "It's not a hospital bag."

"I package my own when needed," he smirked at me. "Keeps out the middle-man."

"Ah," I said, unsure if I wanted to ask exactly how. My thought must have shown on my face, because he gave me a serious look.

"I assure you, all of the contributions made are from individuals who are still alive and well," he insisted, gingerly taking the bag from my hands and pulling out the stopper. Pouring two glasses, he picked them up and handed one to me.

"Oh, that's... good," I said, slowly. Well, at least there wasn't too sinister of a situation behind my snack, tonight.

"Cheers," he said, and we clinked glasses.

I could have groaned at the amazing taste as it rolled down my throat. It was cold, which sucked, but I would rather drink it that way than nuke it. Using the microwave somehow took the freshness completely away, instead of just a little with it having been stuck in the fridge.

Licking my lips after downing the rest of the glass, I gave Klaus a satisfied smile. "Thank you so much. I totally needed this."

"My pleasure," he smiled back. Offering me his half-empty glass, I didn't hesitate to take it, drinking it down. I turned to the sink, washing out the glasses, since I had already been scolded by my mother about leaving dirty cups in the sink, and put the empty blood bag back in the lunch box.

"So..." I rubbed my clean hands on my pyjamas, unsure what I should do. It was actually the first time Klaus had come over and we hadn't fallen into bed, together. It was actually kind of awkward. And from the look on his face, he was amused by my uneasiness. "Did you want to, um, watch a movie or something?"

"Sure," he said. I nodded, leading the way to the livingroom.

"I don't have anything with subtitles," I said, earning me a smirk. "So you'll have to tell me what you like to watch."

After a couple of minutes of Klaus shaking his head at my movie selection, even mocking a couple of them, before he picked an action one out and I popped it in.

We sat on my couch next to each other, his arm around the back. I sat with my legs crossed, tightly, and my hands tangled in each other on my lap. I knew I looked about as relaxed as a freshman cheerleader, but I didn't know what to do with myself or the situation. Sitting on my couch, watching a movie was so... normal. Like we were a couple, having a night in, just enjoying each others' company.

What weirded me out the most was that I kind of liked it.

I thawed out a little, mostly because Klaus was playing with a piece of my hair. I leaned into the touch, tucking myself against his side. He was warm, and the feeling the comforting. Closing my eyes, my whole body melted. His familiar scent wasn't one I could place, but one I kind of liked.

Everything was fuzzy when I felt myself being picked up from my little warm spot. I cracked one eye open, spotting a familiar face carrying me in his arms.

"Shhh, love," Klaus murmured to me. "I'm just putting you to bed."

"Mmmm," was all I could manage back. Bed sounded amazing. I closed my eye, snuggling in closer to his chest as he easily navigated me to my room and onto my sheets. Carefully, he pulled the comforter up over me, his fingers bushing my hair away from my face.

"Goodnight, Caroline," he whispered.

"You should stay," I muttered through my sleep-induced haze, too tired to care that I sounded totally lame and probably a little desprate.

Apparently, he didn't need more than that for an invitation, because I heard a clinking of what sounded like a belt. I cracked an eye, again, watching him shed his jeans and shirt, before climbing into the other side of the bed. I had to admit, Klaus had a nice body, and his tattoos were kind of hot. I made a mental note to ask him about each one, later on.

Right now, it was time to get some much earned sleep.

When his arm came around my waist, I shimmied backward to press my back to his chest. I was spooning with Klaus. Who knew Klaus could even spoon? The thought made me giggling a little.

"Something amusing?" he asked, a light chuckle in his own voice.

"Nothing," I said, shaking my head. "'Night."

He placed a soft kiss to my hair as he took a deep breath. "Goodnight."

A knock on my door made me leap straight up in bed.

"Caroline, it's me," my Mom called from the other side.

I whipped around when I spotted Klaus sitting up next to me.

"Crap!" I hissed, using my vampire speed to zip out of bed and grab his clothes. "You need to go!" He smirked at me, almost laughing at my urgency. "Seriously, get moving! She can't know you're here!"

"Alright, alright," he nodded, climbing out of bed and taking his clothes from me. Using his vampire speed, he was dressed in two-point-two. So was I, once I had located my pajamas.

"Window," I motioned, going ahead of him to pull it open. He swung a foot out before pausing to pull me into a kiss. Leaving me a little breathless, he smiled.

"I had a lovely night," he said.

"Me, too," I agreed. "I'll call you later?"

Nodding, he tried to pull me into another kiss, which I wouldn't have minded, if my mother wasn't knocking on my door, again.

"Okay, Romeo, get moving!" I said, practically shoving him off the sill. Lucky for him, we were on the first floor. Though, being a hybrid with unmatched reflexes and strength, five stories probably wouldn't even phase him. He landed on his feet, tossing me a grin before disppearing in a blur.

"Caroline, are you going to open the door or what?" Mom called, again.

"Coming!" I said, whipping around and pulling it open.


End file.
